Dreams
by fallenbloodangel666
Summary: Johnny made Devi happy for the last time. I used the song PHeonix as my basis for the story, making it a songfic. please comment on it when you're done reading, and tell me what you think. FYI, this is the first of many fanfics that I will be writing.


This is my first fan-fic on fan-fiction.net!!! YEAH! Also it's my first johnny fanfic to post. This is based from a song called Absent Friends by Pheonix a british band that I found and is the greatest song in the world!!!!!!! --- No, i don't own jthm, nor do i own the song, only own the idea and the imagination that put these words together.  
  
DREAMS  
  
I shouldn't cry ~~~~~~~~~~ The rain fron the skies hit his face, although the tears already had doused his face. The tears were drying, but the thought made him create fresh ones. Yet he believed he had done the better. ~~~~~~~~~~ It's for the best what you deserve a happy ending ~~~~~~~~~~~~ He walked, memories flooding him as though attacking him "But it was for you!" he screamed! He fell to his knees. "The look on her face, she was happy, that's what she wanted to be...happy.......happy....happy..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Childohood once more, now to enjoy I should be happy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He thought back to when he had first met Devi. It had been a nice meeting, and yet surprising. A rare friendship had formed and they soon knew each other quite well, well, as much as Johnny would admit about himself. It had all been good, until the date... ~~~~~~ Selfish i know, to grieve for you so, but you were my friend and i miss you. ~~~~~~~~~~ he couldn't deny that what he had done was wrong, and when he had tried to kill her, he had done wrong as well. "Then why must you still haunt me?" He asked into the night. The sound of laughter echoed in his ears. "Devi? Devi, that's her laughed, she must be here." he said, he stood up and ran after the sound, but only the past and words hit him, Devi had been done away with. ~~~~~~ I shouldn't weep, I've done that too much what's one more friend, I've lost so many... ~~~~~ Johnny sat there in thought he had been thinking, he had wondered if Devi had been happy. So many times he would see her, he would be in the far back, ad it would make him almost cry to see the look on her face. the only joy was that Tenma girl that she had hung with. and when Tenna moved off, Devei was all alone, and it tore Johnny apart to see her like that. he had wanted to help her. So he had waited, waited to let her be happy for the last time. ~~~~~ We who survive Have often wished we stood veside them ~~~~ He stood besides the tombstone, the look on her face, a final smile...Yet, somehow, it was sad. As though he had failed her Tears began to stream once more down the familiar path. "So many gone that weren't really there, and now I got rid of the ony real one. What did I do that day...What to make you smile? Was that you could put up all your work. Or was it when your grin was biggest? With our picture?" ~~~~ Selfish I know to weep for them so but they were my friends and I miss them ~~~~~~ He sighed. the painting, he remembered, her painting. He had changed himself up and snuck around following her. He had even gone into her home a few times. He had taken her apintings, her artwork, her life. ~~~~~~ I shouldn't mourn, not what they'd want I must be true to their memories. ~~~~~~ Johnny had snuck into the galleries and fixed them up there all himself. he had stood in fascination at the artwork, at the colors, the blends the looks. Everything aout the paitings were perfect. She had been informed so early, that it was a literal Awakening when she saw them hanging there. They were next to the 'masterpeices.' "But the greatest masterpiece was you." He muttered. He loved how happy she had been, how she looked at all the pictures and her dream had been seen. ~~~~~ Died for a dream it will live on old friend and new dream stillbesides me ~~~~ The pain it had caused him, the hurt and the agony she had proundly answered questions and even went and brought back another picture. That was what hurt him most. The wind began to pick up and he walked aimlessly. "I want my art to live on." she had said, "but because it's so different, only a few would be able to learn it."  
  
Johnny had made a promise that he would make her happy.... even after her death Hel let his feet take him where-ever they chose, The museum... Up the stairs... Into the art.... Down the hall... And stopping in front of the picture she had brought up.. He stared at it, guiltily, as though it was the angel of judgement, and he the sinner. It was a portrait, The only one she had ever done with such loving and complete details, so sweetly done, her heart in every stroke. Interruptions were not one that happened when she had done this picture. It was a picture of Johnny an her smiling...together. ~~~~ selfish I know, To weep for you so But you were my friend and I miss you.  
  
--.-.....That was sad. So, tell me, tell me, what do you think? Do you like it, or does it stink? Okay, so the actual point, I'm not really good with songfics. but I had to make this one, because it mmoved me so much. Please read and review, i want to know what you think. I'll have others coming up soon, i just have to get them back fromt he psychiatrist.=^^= 


End file.
